Hasta que Siberia nos separe
by MaraMR
Summary: Natalia se levantó de la cama aproximándose a él. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca alzó el dedo pequeño, una sonrisa zorruna se había pintado en sus labios- Hasta que Siberia nos separe- dijo esperando que el moreno entrelazara con ella su propio meñique. James, tras poner los ojos en blanco, en parte divertido y en parte sorprendido, unió su dedo- Hasta que Siberia nos separe.


**DISCLAIMER:** Como es más que obvio no poseo ningún derecho sobre Los Vengadores ni sus personajes.

**NOTA: **La historia está basada en los acontecimientos sucedidos en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel en lugar de en los comics, sin embargo se tomarán personajes o me basaré en ciertas historias de estos.

* * *

**EL ORIGEN**

La mayoría de personas aspiran en la vida a hacer cosas grandes. Para algunos es viajar, para otros escribir un libro, quizás formar una familia o éxito en el trabajo y a algunos les vale con ganar el suficiente dinero como para poder retirarse cuanto antes. Los hay también mucho más ambiciosos, aquellos que llevan persiguiendo la dominación mundial desde décadas atrás, escondidos entre las sombras, importándoles muy poco cuántas almas tuvieran que sacrificar para lograr sus objetivos.

Las instalaciones eran frías, vacías, las paredes mostraban el hormigón desnudo y no existía la más mínima decoración en ellas. Los soldados se movían con agilidad por los pasillos, algunos dando órdenes y otros recibiendolas. Se arremolinaban principalmente alrededor de unas de las mesas sobre la que se encontraban desplegados mapas y ordenadores. Parecían abejas en una gran colmena.  
En todos los uniformes se podía apreciar el mismo logotipo; una calavera roja con tentáculos. HYDRA. La organización estaba en el auge de su actividad. Por fin habían salido del escondite Nazi y se habían mostrado como la organización hambrienta de poder que eran. El destino del mundo estaba en sus manos, eso era lo que pensaban, ese era su objetivo, conducir al mundo por la senda que ellos eligieran. Eliminar la capacidad de elección del ser humano. Crear una sociedad esclavizada donde el libre albedrío en lugar de ser venerado fuera temido.

Por desgracia para ellos, tenían enemigos, personas dispuestas a entregar su vida por esa ilusión que ellos llamaban libertad. Ingenuos. No había forma de parar a HYDRA, jamás podrían vencerles e iban a demostrárselo. Volverían a hermano contra hermano, a amigo contra amigo; los destruirían desde dentro antes incluso de que se dieran cuenta. Solo necesitaban tiempo y escribir la historia a su manera. Y podían conseguir ambas cosas.

En una sala separada y aislada de todos, ignorante de su destino, se hallaba el nuevo instrumento del caos de HYDRA. Un hombre inconsciente que desconoce lo que sus captores tienen pensado para él. Las muñecas y tobillos se encontraban encadenados a la metálica superficie que funcionaba como cama. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración se mantenía estable. Las agujas clavadas en su piel le suministraban la suficiente droga como para mantenerle en ese estado, e impedir así que pudiera despertarse o realizar cualquier movimiento.

Los científicos, vestidos con sus batas salpicadas de rojo, se movían alrededor del hombre. Se pasaban instrumentos mientras observaban con atención los signos vitales de su paciente.

\- ¡Herr Cráneo! no le esperábamos aquí- Dijo uno de los científicos al levantar la cabeza de su trabajo. Sus manos, manchadas de sangre, dieron un respingo involuntario al ver el rostro, si es que se podía llamar así, de Red Skull.

\- Veo que el último experimento de Zola parece estar funcionando- Su voz se mantuvo estática, carente de emoción. Aquel hombre había sido la última prueba que el científico de HYDRA había realizado antes de ser capturado por SHIELD- estropead esto y lo pagareis con vuestras vidas- los ojos de Cráneo recorrían al soldado. Una chispa de ironía brillaba en sus pupilas. ¡Oh cómo estaba disfrutando del momento! De la victoria de convertir a un héroe contra su propia causa. Como decía ese nuevo escritor americano: "Dadme un héroe y escribiré una tragedia".

Qué dulce era la venganza, pero a él no le valía cualquier cosa. La muerte habría sido demasiado rápida ¿la tortura? demasiado breve. Esto le resultaba mucho más gratificante. Despojarle de su identidad, de su ser al completo, controlarlo como a una marioneta, como a una mascota. El nuevo arma de HYDRA, un juguete carente por completo de voluntad. Cuando hubieran acabado con él no quedaría más que su carcasa vacía. Un ser cuyo único objetivo sería el de obedecer órdenes, fueran cuales fueran.

\- Sí señor, no habrá problema, el sujeto es muy resistente- el científico, deseando poder quedar fuera de la mirada de su superior, bajó los ojos de nuevo a su trabajo. El instrumento que tenía en su mano estaba desgarrando por completo la carne que aún quedaba en el brazo ya amputado del americano.

Cráneo caminó hasta una de las pequeñas mesas y recogió una delgada carpeta. La abrió mostrando la imagen de un hombre moreno de mirada decidida cuyo porte orgulloso poco se parecía ahora al del hombre postrado en la cama. Debajo de la imagen podía leerse: _Sargento James Buchanan Barnes. Ex soldado de la Infantería 107. Miembro en activo de los Comandos Aulladores. Posición principal: francotirador._ La carpeta contenía un estudio completo, tanto su biografía como su estilo de lucha y últimas misiones.

\- Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, no quiere saber lo que pasará si decepciona a HYDRA- Cráneo dejó la carpeta con más fuerza de la necesaria provocando que de nuevo el cientícico fijara sus ojos en él- si me decepciona a mi.

\- No señor

\- Y manténgase atento a los canales externos, Zola conseguirá ponerse en contacto- La seguridad con la que Cráneo hablaba le resultaba desconcertante al científico, dudaba que alguien pudiera escapar de SHIELD una vez cayera en sus garras, pero simplemente asintió. Nadie en su sano juicio contradiría sus órdenes.

Esperó hasta que el alemán abandonó la sala para girarse hacia los demás científicos y gritarles en ruso- ¿Qué miráis? Maldita sea, moved el culo, ya lo habéis oído, seguiremos las indicaciones tal como las dejó Zola- cogió aire antes de continuar dando órdenes- Mantenedlo sedado mientras detenemos la hemorragia del brazo y lo estabilizamos, después lo conectaremos a la máquina de reacondicionamiento mental.

Habían pasado semanas desde la llegada del americano y llevaban días escuchando al hombre gritar, el científico se preguntaba cómo era posible que todavía le quedasen cuerdas vocales. Con un gesto de su mano apagaron de nuevo la máquina. El moreno seguía tumbado sobre la camilla, inmóvil, con la vista anclada al techo, perdido en alguna parte de la memoria que estaban intentando destruir- ¿Soldat?

Parecía que no iba a responder, que la última sesión había sido suficiente, que quizás ya se había rendido, pero cuando el científico ya iba a respirar aliviado escuchó lo que no era más que un quedo susurro- Sargento James Buchanan- Su voz se perdía y el resto de palabras apenas eran audibles- Barnes, 32557- y lo continuó repitiendo como un mantra.

\- Volved a conectarlo, lo dejaremos toda la noche, veremos si por la mañana se muestra más cooperativo

\- ¿Toda la noche?- preguntó inseguro el hombre que tenía a su derecha- Puede que no aguante.

\- Aguantará, gracias a Zola este hombre ya ni si quiera es humano.

.

.

Los días se convirtieron en meses, aunque enterrados en aquel búnquer, pocos eran los que podían medir el tiempo. Lo único que marcaba implacablemente el paso de los días era el calendario colgado en la sala principal del refugio. Sin embargo, el acceso a este era imposible para el sargento, que se encontraba encerrado en apenas un par de metros cuadrados de espacio. Las espesas paredes de hormigón desnudo eran la única compañía que tenía durante... bueno, durante lo que él creía que eran días. De lo qure si estaba seguro era de las ataduras a la cama, que nunca lo abandonaban, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera fuerzas para intentar escapar. Pocos eran los momentos en los que se encontraba plenamente consciente de su situación y en ocasiones pensaba que prefería la falsa tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la dulce inconsciencia...  
_"No"_  
Escuchó una voz en el fondo de su cerebro.  
_"No"_  
Había algo en él que todavía no se había rendido, que todavía luchaba.

Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía comenzó a mover su mano derecha, intentando soltarse de la correa que lo mantenía sujeto. Parecía que poco a poco recuperaba algo de fuerza. Estuvo tirando durante varios minutos sin mucho éxito, hasta que con un golpe seco contra el borde de metal de la cama consiguió dislocarse el dedo. El dolor le recorrió todo el brazo, pero también le despejó la mente. Con un gruñido liberó la muñeca y desabrochó las demás, empezando por la que sujetaba su cuello. Cuando por fin se vio libre intentó levantarse, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe. _"Joder"_ pensó mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración antes de volver a intentar levantarse. Tanteó las gruesas paredes de hormigón, confirmando lo que ya intuía: Era absolutamente imposible salir de allí si no le abrían la puerta. Como si una fuerza superior le hubiera escuchado, comenzaron a oírse pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama metálica y esperó.

Dos soldados entraron sin prestar mucha atención y hablando entre ellos. No fue hasta que se colocaron al lado de la plataforma metálica cuando se fijaron en que las correas no estaban abrochadas. Antes de que les diera tiempo a alertar a los demás, Bucky saltó derribando a sus captores y golpeándolos con fuerza. Sabía que sus probabilidades de escapar eran prácticamente nulas, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a intentarlo.

Cuando se asomó a la puerta abierta, otro soldado de HYDRA lo arrojó al suelo usando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. El moreno gruñó, intentando incorporarse, pero su capacidad de reacción estaba bastante mermada y la ausencia de su brazo izquierdo no le ayudaba en absoluto.

\- Sujetadlo e inyectarle una dosis- respondió el médico que se encontraba fuera viendo la situación - Llevadlo a la sala de limpieza, hagamos que olvide por qué quiere luchar- aunque no lo demostraba el científico se encontraba entre atónito y fascinado ¿Cómo no se había rendido ya? ¿Cómo podía seguir teniendo fuerza? Maldita sea, no parecía ni humano. A estas alturas de tortura, tratamientos y acondicionamiento mental debería ser más manso que un maldito cachorro. _"Te doblegaremos, eres todo un reto, quizás así pueda salir de este maldito témpano de hielo"._

Cuando lo consiguieron volver a atar a la cama, los dos soldados a los que había dejado tumbados en el suelo se cobraron su venganza, dejando sus nudillos marcados en los costados del moreno antes de que se lo llevaran.

.

.

\- Esperaremos a que despierte para probar la prótesis- los científicos se arremolinaban, como un enjambre de mosquitos, en torno a la mesa de operaciones. Finalmente habían considerado instalar el nuevo brazo. _"El puño de HYDRA"_ así era como habían empezado a referirse a él en los documentos e informes. La nueva arma secreta.

Su mente se mantenía estable por el momento y no había ocasionado problemas en meses, parecía rendirse poco a poco. Las terapias hacían su efecto y paso a paso iban instalando nuevos recuerdos en la mente del ex-soldado. La Organización era concienzuda en cuanto a su manera de realizar cada uno de los pasos con el americano. Además, lo bueno es que ahora disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo. Oficialmente Barnes estaba muerto, Cráneo desaparecido e HYDRA prácticamente desmantelada. Solo se mantenían en activo las divisiones que se habían separado ligeramente y ocultado antes de la aparente caída de la organización. Gracias a esto Zola pudo ponerse en contacto tiempo más tarde de su captura sin ser detectado.

Sin embargo, volvamos a la sala médica. El joven ya empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, su visión todavía era borrosa cuando abrió los ojos. Su mente estaba en blanco, como un océano congelado... y absolutamente vacío. Quizás había algo al otro lado del hielo, pero no era algo que se planteara siquiera.

Uno de los científicos se sentó a su izquierda, cogiendo su nuevo brazo mecánico y comprobando su movilidad y su conexión al torso. Con una voz monótona comenzó a explicarle el funcionamiento de su nueva extremidad. El hombre, con su perfecta bata blanca, liberó el brazo metálico mientras seguía hablando. Un error. En el momento en el que tuvo el brazo libre, una brutal furia se apoderó del americano que le agarró del cuello con un movimiento tan veloz como inhumano. Antes de poder asfixiarle otros acudieron en su ayuda, sedándolo de nuevo.

Si le hubieran preguntado en aquel momento el por qué de su furia, no habría podido explicarlo. Solo había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, como un animal o un cazador. Como un depredador.

.

.

El búnker se encontraba en absoluto silencio. La mayoría de sus habitantes se encontraba descansando, y la otra mitad en silenciosa guardia en sus puestos. Sólo el científico jefe estaba en aquella sala con él. El ruso, aunque cansado, no lo dejaba entrever en su voz, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos relampaguearan con absoluto deleite, cuando tras otra de sus sesiones, por fin lo consiguió.

\- Soldat?

\- Ya gotov otvechat


End file.
